


Of Morgause's bid for power exceeding her mother's attempts, the undoing of said bid, and the price of this prevention

by Sirithromeniel



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Seriously: WORLDBUILDING more than anything else, Unusual methods of creating children, Worldbuilding, background info to main story, but not actually shown, concrit welcome, deaths mentioned, explanation more than story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirithromeniel/pseuds/Sirithromeniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very rough, unbetaed, unedited, piece of background information for a world I am building. This is simply to get my foot in the door on this continuity. Good luck figuring this out, I'll be posting more as I get it sorted. More explanatory bits to come soon.</p><p>"Of Morgause's bid..." gives the barest of bones explanation of where Mordred came from, why Morgana gets blamed for it, and why rumors are rarely anywhere near the truth with this family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Morgause's bid for power exceeding her mother's attempts, the undoing of said bid, and the price of this prevention

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking the (probably unpopular) attitude that a lot of the excessive drama in the stories as I've heard them thus far is exaggeration, rumor, or (like I'm doing) fanfic, within this little version of the world I'm crafting. It's not going to precisely match anyone else's ideas, this is just the way I see it might have been to seamlessly unite with a story that's been running rampant in my head for at least a year. I will try to make my story feasible with respect to the (many versions of the) original, but this is part of a world I am building with my own version of events and characters and will therefore have differences. If you don't like my version of fanfic of others' fanfic, please move on and stop wasting your time. If anybody actually likes it or is willing to give advice: Thank You! I will always appreciate honest intent and interest however small.
> 
> This bit is mostly me making note of some details so I don't forget them and make something else in future. The story is not limited to this piece, but it may take a while to assemble the rest into a proper story. Meantime I'm recording what I can, so I stop getting lost in my own head.

Morgause caused a forge to be built that none knew of save herself and a single servant. When it was done, she invited her youngest sister and half-brother to her house.

In the quietest hours of the night she had a fire made in her forge and brought to such heat that when an iron rod was placed next to it, the rod instantly whitened. When this was done, she bid her servant not to let it cool as he valued his life, and taking up a wine glass, snuck into her siblings’ rooms. With a simple artifice she kept them from awakening as she drew into the goblet a measure of blood from each. When she was done with this she dropped a seed for a Fire Flower (a plant used for healing which grows on the mountains of the sun) into the blood, and placed the goblet into the heart of the fire. Immediately the fire melted the cup so that by dawn fire and blood and seed were all well intertwined.

She tended this flame for a full cycle, never letting it grow any colder, until on the completion of the cycle she let it fall naturally to embers and ashes. When this was done Morgause removed the blooming plant and found at the heart of the blossom a small babe. She took this boy, this child who bore the blood of both Morgana the Lake Lady and Arthur the King, and raised him in secret, that he might claim his father’s kingdom by deceit and so make her unforgettable to history.

Morgana caught his machinations and ensured his failure, but was unable to save the kingdom. On the day and field that Mordred slew his father and was slain by him, Morgana, in her grief and anger, declared that Morgause’s existence should be struck from record and none would ever speak her name. Thus should the woman who sacrificed her homeland for immortal fame be eternally forgotten, without even the memory given to the wicked dead. To accomplish this Morgana was forced to swear a Sentinelsh and make of herself a scapegoat for any evils her family from that generation on be accused of. This is why Morgana is remembered not just as the mother of Mordred, but also his corrupter, who turned him against her own brother, though she herself is, in truth, innocent and his trustworthy friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Morgause’s method of bringing Mordred into the world worked because Purelores do not get pregnant, but instead use their blood and symbolism to create their children. Fae soak a seed in the appropriate blood, bury that seed, and when it blooms the Faeling is borne in the plant’s blossom. Dragons pour some of their blood onto a very hot fire (like lava) to create an egg that eventually hatches into a Drakeling. As Morgana had Fae blood and Arthur had both Fae and Dragon, this was the only method aside from actual intercourse (since Morgana has Human blood as well, she can get pregnant in the normal manner) that would allow for a child to be produced from them. Unfortunately this method of creating a child minimizes the Human aspect of its instincts, which contributes to mental instability. This affect was exacerbated by the fact that Morgause was the one to raise him as a tool for her own glory.
> 
> A cycle is a year and a day.
> 
> Purelores and all that will be detailed in a proper post to come, hopefully within a week. Just know that there used to be Dragons and Fae (Purelores), and a complex power and debt system for them, and those with their blood (Lorebloods) can do the kinds of things that inspired magic to be created in imitation of.
> 
> Also, the reason Dragons can have partially human descendants is that they'll amuse themselves by disguising as humans to essentially 'prank' a purist human with a Dragonblooded child.


End file.
